mamma_miafandomcom-20200214-history
Sophie Sheridan
Sophia "Sophie" Sabrina Sheridan is a leading character of the stage musical Mamma Mia!, the 2008 film of the same name, as well taking a more central role in its sequel, Mamma Mia! Here We Go Again. Sophie is the daughter of Donna Sheridan-Carmichael and the possible daughter/stepdaughter of Sam Carmichael and the possible daughter of Bill Anderson, Harry Bright. Sophie is also the wife of Sky Rymand and mother to a unnamed son and the granddaughter of Ruby Sheridan. At the start of Mamma Mia!, she is a 20-year-old Bride-to-be, seeking the perfect wedding and for her father to walk her down the aisle. She was named Sophia by her mother, whom she named after Bill's great Aunt Sofia, who lived on the Island and who became a mother-figure to Donna, in the absence of her actual mother, Ruby. Mamma Mia! (2008) Sophie's bridesmaids, Ali and Lisa arrive at Kalokairi, and Sophie tells them that she has read her mom's diary and that she has three possible fathers: Sam, Bill and Harry. While her mother, Donna, gets a visit from her two best friends Tanya and Rosie who decide to help her out with the wedding. To her surprise Sam, Bill and Harry all arrive on the island, causing her to have a mid-life crisis due to not seeing them in the last twenty years. Tensions rise between Sam and Donna due to their strained relationship, but in the end they end up getting married instead. While Sophie and Sky decide to elope and see the world. Mamma Mia! Here We Go Again (2018) At the beginning of the movie, Sophie is humming "Thank you for the music." while writing out invitations for the grand re-opening of the "Hotel Bella Donna", named in honour of her recently deceased mother, Donna. She writes to her possible-fathers, Bill and Harry. She then reflects on her grandmother's invitation and decides to invite her. Before the postman leaves, angered she takes out and rips up Ruby's invite, knowing that her grandmother won't turn up. Sophie is checking everything for the re-opening when she gets a call from her husband, Sky who is on a 6 week hotel management course in New York, U.S.A. They get into an argument when Sky tells her that he's been offered a permanent job and wants her to join him, leaving the island and the hotel. Sophie tells him that she is unable to due to the hotel and her dream to carry on her mother's dream and honour her mother. (One of Us) Sophie then welcomes her mother's best-friends and her surrogate-aunts, Tanya and Rosie, and en route to the hotel, introduces them to the new hotel manager, Fernando Cienfuegos, and watches as he flirts with the two women. The next day, Sophie pays a visit to her step-father/possible father, Sam and they talk about the festivities and how Donna would have loved it and how much they miss her and the others. At the Dock, Sophie and Cienfuegos go over the opening preparations and Cienfuegos predicts a storm is coming. Later on a storm hits while Sophie is giving Tanya and Rosie a tour of the villa and she runs to the docks and hold on to Sam, who kisses her tenderly. Sophie is devastated and looses hope in honouring her mother's memory. At Sam's home, Sophie becomes angry and hysterical due her guests inability to get to the island because of the storm and that the ferries aren't running to bring the band and she thinks that she's let everyone down, including her mother. But Sam assures her, she hasn't. She then confides in Tanya and Rosie about her relationship with Sky and they share some of their stories with her, including Rosie's split-up with Bill, due to his 'wandering eye'. Sophie is the ecstatic as Sky surprises her, returning the island, alongside her possible-fathers, Bill and Harry, as well as hundreds of guests. Sophie and Sky reunite. Sophie then reveals to Sky that she is pregnant and claims that she has never felt closer to her mother. Sophie then witnesses the arrival of her grandmother, Ruby Sheridan, who neglected her mother and Sophie for twenty-five years. Sophie eventually yet hesitantly forgives Ruby, as she promises to "commit to being a grandmother". Sophie then performs with her mother's Dynamos - taking the place of Donna, teary eyed and heart-broken by her mother's death. Nine-months later, Sophie baptises her newly born son alongside all of the people she has surrounded herself with. At the chapel, Sophie feels Donna's presence and seemingly interacts with Donna's spirit, as a way of finally saying goodbye. Personality Amanda Seyfried commented on her character, claiming she was mostly playing herself in the first film, describing Sophie and herself as "young, excitable and naïve, and in-love". Sophie is a fun-loving girl and romantic in her mind-set, hoping to find and unite with her biological father. Sophie is also a very hopeful and optimistic girl, hoping to find her father. Sophie also inherited her mother's care-free and adventurous personality, seeking to travel the world with Sky. By Mamma Mia! Here We Go Again, Sophie has been forced to greatly mature and grow, due to the death of her mother. Sophie has matured in a very short space of time and has grown stronger in trying to deal with her mother's death and her pregnancy without her mother to guide her. Sophie has become very capable, dependent and honest, re-building the Bella Donna in her mother's name. By the climax of the film, Sophie has gone through a great journey, forming a strong like with her mother in her pregnancy and has learnt the importance of the bond between mother and daughter. Sophie is also a forgiving and generous person, forgiving her grandmother, Ruby Sheridan, despite her neglecting Donna and Sophie for 25-years. Physical Appearance Sophie has blonde hair and blue eyes like her mother. Behind the Scenes Sophie was originally played by Lisa Stokke in the original musical and by Amanda Seyfried in the film and Mamma Mia! Here We Go Again. Category:Characters Category:Female characters Category:Main Character